Fiesta, Fiesta, Fiesta
esta es mi segunda cancion escrita Letra It's girls' night out and I'll wear my Barbie doll heels Can't wait to blow up the world and make Cadillac deals Turn up Pandora and let's blow it up (ah ah ah) Pre-gaming, baby, would you fill my cup? I heard the party tonight is in Third Ward Brooklyn They got those warehouse there that make Marilyn grin Whatever goes when you go underground So let's go and get nowhere to be found Party, party, party Let's get on the subway Pole dance on the runway Hope they didn't shut the party down Party, party, party Now's our time to do it We can start a movement Me and my girls, you know we rule this town We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late This place is packed and my cup is filled up to the brim Just once a year you will find a night this filled with sin They're juggling fire to the circus rock And Lana's passin' 'round the aftershock Party, party, party Hope this lasts forever Feel better and better If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up Party, party, party Never stop the madness Keeps away the sadness Oh, there's never ever quite enough We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late But then the police shut the party down Their flashing lights are spi-in-in-in-in-in 'round This isn't cool, man, we just got here What's with all the flash-ash-ash-ash-ashes? Tear Party, party, party Let's get on the subway Pole dance on the runway Wish they didn't shut the party down Party, party, party Now's our time to do it We can start a movement Me and my girls, you know we rule this town Party, party, party It's okay, 'cuz guess what? Nothing's gonna stop us Found another place to have a ball Party, party, party Chillin' on a roof now Droppin' it like it's hot While the sun rises up into the clouds We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late We'll party, party We'll party, party, bae We'll party, party We'll party, party late letra en español Es la noche de las muchachas hacia fuera y voy a llevar mis zapatos de tacón muñeca Barbie no puede esperar para volar el mundo y hacer ofertas Cadillac Suba Pandora y vamos a volar por los aires ( ah ah ah ) Pre- juegos , bebé, le llenaría mi taza? Oí la fiesta de esta noche está en Third Ward Brooklyn They got los almacenes hay que hacer Marilyn sonreír Cualquier cosa va cuando se va bajo tierra Así que vamos a ir a buscar dónde se encuentra Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Vamos a seguir el baile de metro Pole en la pista de la esperanza que no cerraba el partido abajo Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Ahora es nuestro tiempo para hacerlo Podemos comenzar un movimiento Yo y mis niñas , que sé que gobernamos esta ciudad Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Este lugar está lleno y mi copa está llena hasta el borde Sólo una vez al año , con una gran noche esta llena de pecado Están haciendo malabares con fuego a la roca de circo Y passin de Lana ' ' alrededor de la réplica Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Espero que esto dure para siempre siento mejor y mejor si estoy soñando , por favor no me despierte Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta de nunca detener la locura mantiene lejos la tristeza Oh , nunca hay siempre más que suficiente Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Pero entonces, la policía cerró el partido por sus luces intermitentes son spi - en - en - en - en - en 'round Esto no es bueno, hombre , acabamos de llegar ¿Qué pasa con todas las Flash -ash- ash- ceniza cenizas ? rasgar Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Vamos en el metro Pole dance en la pista de aterrizaje del deseo que no cerraba el partido abajo Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Ahora es nuestro tiempo para hacerlo Podemos comenzar un movimiento Yo y mis niñas , que sé que gobernamos esta ciudad Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta Está bien, 'Cuz ¿adivinen qué ? Nada va a detener nos encontró otro lugar para tener una bola Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta de Chillin ' en un tejado ahora Droppin ' como si fuera hace calor Mientras el sol se eleva hasta las nubes Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos de fiesta, Fiestas , bae Tendremos fiesta, fiesta Vamos a partido, partido de tarde Curiosidade *es la version editada de la cancion party,party,party Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de cheliz12